Integrated circuits typically, must be able to interface with integrated circuits of more than one type. For example, it is a common requirement for an integrated circuit to be able to receive both CMOS and TTL signals. This is true particularly for integrated circuits that are intended for wide applicability. One such example is an integrated circuit memory which is intended to be applicable to a variety of systems. In the case of an integrated circuit memory which has both CMOS and bipolar circuits, it is typical to use CMOS for the array and some other power saving aspects and to use bipolar circuits in the peripheral circuits for speed. One example of a memory which uses both bipolar and CMOS circuits is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,796, Oguie et al. For the case in which bipolar transistors are used to make emitter coupled logic (ECL) for an integrated circuit which also has CMOS, it has naturally been assumed that an ECL circuit should be used as the input buffer because ECL circuits are very fast. ECL integrated circuits have been available for many years and a great many ECL circuits have been developed for a wide variety of purposes. The current ECL input buffers, although effective, do consume more power than is optimally desirable.